Ruka Anastasia Kaiba
Ruka is a girl that tends to find the joyful pleasures of making fun of others who she feels are beneath her, the typical trait inherited from her father’s side of the family. She also bears incredible strength, a trait inherited from her mother’s side as she enjoys beating and kicking the hell out of Matsui whether it’s for kicks or if it appears that he’s sexually harassing her robot maid Akiza. Ruka’s also intelligent, being home schooled by Akiza while Matsui works. Her IQ is that of 120, allowing her to be able to skip elementary school grade classes and take either junior high or high school grade classes in a public or private school. In her spare time, she also seems to like reading, mostly Matsui’s law books from school, which she finds to be an interesting read. Despite being a child, Ruka is capable of doing things on her own and can be manipulative when she wants to be to get others to do things for her when Akiza and Matsui has already told her know. Ruka has always acted like a spoiled brat and even her own father knew it. Thus, the reasons for Gozaburo letting Seto inherit Kaiba Corp and not her. Because if this, the love she once had for her father turned to pure hatred. So not only does she hate her mother and her siblings (kinda sorta) but she hates her father as well. She has little to know interest in her family even though she was sent to live with them until she moved out. Ruka also thought of herself as a freak because she found out that not only did her mother have powers but her half brothers and sisters did also. And more than likely, she might have powers of her own and she doesn’t want that. She is very distrusting of others, not interested in making friends with others, thinking having such people hang around will make her weak or appear soft in front of others, which is something that she does not want. Due to this, she is often alone and only hang with others because Akiza encourages her to make friends against her will, or at least that’s how Ruka views it. She also hates the idea of having to attend school, feeling insulted when she is much smarter than the kids her age whom she thinks are a bunch of nose picking idiots. And while she’ll never admit it openly, she actually considers Akiza and Matsui her family. Appearance Ruka may retain her child like appearance but she is in fact a teenager and stands at the height of 4'8 with long curly brown hair that falls past her waist in waves with large dark amber eyes that she inherited from her father Gozaburo. She is "flat-chested" and is ashamed about it, but often she makes up for this fact by her typically constant glare or menacing words. She has a tan skin complexion but does look pale sometimes, her eyes are rounded but they’re usually positioned in a narrowed fashion due to the simple fact that Ruka mostly has a scowling expression on her face majority of the time. She rarely smiles, only doing so whenever she insults someone and laughs at his or her misery basically. Ruka’s attire usually consists of colorful or dark Lolita like dressy outfits that come with or without ruffles at the ends of the sleeve of the dress itself or at the hem of it. She also tends to wear business like outfits, which is usually white oxford long sleeved shirt black or dark blue suit with a jacket and skirt to it. She also wears casual clothing such as short or long sleeved shirts with skirts and shorts. For shoes it's either sandals for when she wears something casual or suede black or brown shoes when she's wearing a much classier outfit. Since she has been enrolled into T-A Private Academy, she wears the following uniform that consist of the following: a light gray uniform top that's long sleeved (short-sleeved in the summer and fall) with a red striped dark gray sailor v-neck collar with a small red bow that hangs below. The skirt itself is pleated and dark gray, going down to her knees, black socks and brown suede shoes. History Ruka Anastasia Kaiba was born in Domino, City to parents Gozaburo Kaiba and Diane Tsukino. The child grew up for the three years of her life; not knowing whom her mother was and was raised by her father. And by raised, she was always in the company of maids and butlers while her father worked. In other words, she grew up being spoiled rotten and because of that, Ruka ended up developing some of her father’s traits such as treating people like crap, being rude towards others, and she hated the fact that her father adopted Seto and Mokuba when all he needed was her, since she was a true heir of Gozaburo’s that could inherit the Kaiba Corporation and run it. After all, she knew that one day her father would step down as president of the company and need someone to take it over. Ruka always believed that her father would leave the company to her. However, it didn’t go exactly that way. Before his death, he announced to everyone that Seto was the new president of Kaiba Corp, leaving Ruka with nothing but her name and claim to the money the company made, but nothing more than that and she was allowed go and stay with her mother. Outraged, she hated her father even after he told her his reasons as to why he didn’t want to hand over his company to his only daughter. Her mother, Diane Tsukino, who used to work as a maid in Gozaburo’s mansion, also tried to explain to Ruka her father’s reasons but she wouldn’t hear of it. She was already upset at the fact that her mother just left when she was only a baby, listening to her trying to explain something just made things even worse. And even though it was against her will, she and her robot maid Diana Tsukimotou at the time who’d received an temporary teenage girl body and changed new name programmed into it, Rai Misugi, were sent to Tokyo to live with the Tsukino family. It was there she found out that she was utterly alone despite her half siblings’ efforts to try and bond and get to know her. She only considered Rai her family and mother, knowing that it made her own mother feel guilty about not being in her life for three years. Ruka felt cheated out of what was rightly hers and betrayed by her father, whom she thought, was on her side but really didn’t give a damn about her. It wasn’t until later, she’d hired Matsui Taro as her assistant, which she always calls him an ‘Idiot’ or ‘Witless Wonder’ because he acts do darn clueless and klutzy all the time. She treats him like crap but deep down, she knows that he, in fact, cares about her. More than her family ever did anyway. She moved out of her Diane’s house when she reached the age of five, wanting her and Rai both to move in with Matsui to get away from them all. Rai didn’t get a body upgrade until she was in Matsui’s hands that she was given a new permanent one with a permanent name Akiza Izayoi programmed into it. That became her name from that point on. As for Ruka moving out, Diane was against the idea, but Matsui told the child’s mother that he didn’t mind and that everyone would still be able to visit her, since Matsui had money himself, he had the means to be able to take care of Ruka and also keep maintenance up on Akiza. Wanting what was best for her daughter, she agreed to let the child stay with him, even if she does treat the guy like crap. So for three years, she’s been living with Matsui and Akiza, the both of them making sure that she’s properly taken care of. And her mother, brothers and sisters were allowed to visit and check up on her. Ruka hated that but dealt with it. She’s also aware of the fact that Matsui is engaged to be married to some girl from another family and when he tends to do or say something perverted, she ends up getting frustrated with him and makes a comment that he needs to hurry up and get married so that he’ll know what it’s like to be around a real woman. Ruka’s just like her father, ruthless and uncaring, only wanting power and to crush anyone that stood in her way of getting what she rightfully deserved. It’s hard to believe she’d have a magical background at all. Yes, Ruka knows that her family is unlike any other which she considers them all freaks, including herself. While not aware of it, she has only one power and that’s the power to remove memory like what Diane used to have. But since her mother gave up her powers and duties of being a Sailor Senshi, they immediately go to the next child that she had. Though Ruka only inherited one of Diane’s powers not all of them. And it activates against her will causing her to end up erasing her own memory or if enraged, and she touches someone by accident, she’ll end up erasing that person’s memory. The affect is, of course, temporary because of the simple fact that she is a child and cannot control the power. And not being aware of the fact that she has it doesn’t help either. But it’s not as if she ever cared about the well being of others, so it’s highly unlikely that she’d become a full-blown Sailor Senshi. Last year she’d decided just for a while to get away from the lap of luxury and live like normal person. So, for a mini-vacation away from Matsui’s home, they moved into the Hinata Sou Inn for awhile. She’d heard a lot of people go there for either a vacation or to live there. So, Ruka took a chance and had both Matsui and Akiza pack their bags. Coincidentally Ruka ran into her family once again. And on top of that, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were now living in Tokyo City and had a Kaiba Corp company built in the city. Just when she was trying to relax, more shit is thrown her way. She ignores the fact that her half sister Jasmine and her family and her friends are staying there or some come to visit. As much as possible, Ruka tries her best to avoid having to run into them. But it’s proving to be hard. She’s tried talking to Jasmine once before when their mother and siblings were just visiting. Shingo managed to somehow bring out a softer side of him and talk down on Ruka’s level. It isn’t quite sure if she is now okay with Shingo but she does find him to be an annoying, and disgusting pervert who can be serious when he wants to be. For the longest, Ruka has been home schooled by Akiza, only attended a public school once and didn’t like it after going for one day. But with things getting as busy as they are around the Hinata grounds, Akiza doesn’t have the time to home school her anymore so she suggested to Matsui that the two of them should enroll her into T-A Private Academy for Girls, instead of Juuban Municipal Academy this time around. Ruka hates the idea and would prefer to stay around the girls dorm as well as occasionally go out than to interact with other people as well as be taught by teachers who she knows don’t do their jobs right majority of the time. She’s trying to get used to the hell that’s going on at Hinata Sou Inn but lately, she’s been thinking about leaving. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Raphael Sasaki : Ruka showed no initial interest in anyone until Raphael Sasaki came into her life and tried to befriend her. At first, she thought of him as an annoying idiot like she does everyone else, that is until he'd brought a woman named Haley Russell into his home and almost immediately she became jealous of the fact that the woman was there but would not admit it. Her feelings for Raphael had changed two days after her birthday over a year ago when she felt that no one wanted her around and that she was just nothing more than a bother and a burden to everyone. Through his kind words and the passionate night they shared together, she was able to accept her the feelings she has for him. Haley Russell : Ruka showed an immediate dislike towards Haley because she was some random woman that'd appeared out of no where and was staying in Raphael's home. This dislike can also be classified as jealousy since she was only used to Raphael giving her his full attention despite how she act and treats him. Diane Tsukino : Diane is Ruka's biological mother whom she expresses often that she hates because she believe the woman gave her up due to not loving her and only cared about the children she already had. However, this was not true. Diane agreed to let Ruka stay in Domino City to be raised by her father Gozaburo Kaiba due to personal reasons that kept her from marrying him. It is unknown if it was fear of being in another comitted relationship only to be heartbroken in the end or it was the lifestyle that she more or less wouldn't nor couldn't get used to. It leads more towards lifestyle chances since Diane is a woman who enjoys the simple things in life and isn't someone who's all about money. Whatever the case may be, Ruka has yet to forgive her mother for her abandoning her for the first few years of her life and becomes even more annoyed when she attempts to explain herself and bond with her. Extended Family : Ruka is not biologically related to Seto and Mokuba since they were adopted by her father, as such, she doesn't treat the two of them as family. Diane, her children and others part of the Tsukino family line are her biological family but because she considers them all to be freaks of nature given that half of them have powers while the others do not, she makes it a point to not socialize with them as she has no interest in becoming part of what she considers to be a 'nutjob family'. Matsui & Akiza : Matsui Taro is Ruka's personal hired assistant and Akiza Izayoi is the robot maid that was formerly named Diana Tsukimoto that is the protective bodyguard of hers that took over caring for Ruka when she wanted to leave her mother's home. Despite the fact that she considers Matsui to be an idiot, some part of her does care about him and while she doesn't show it, she does respect Akiza at the very least and considers these two more of her family than her real family. Powers & Abilities Memory Removal Ruka, unaware of this, is able to wipe a person’s memory of anything they do not wish to remember from their past and/or future. Though this power is strictly forbidden when in possession of a Sailor Senshi or a child born from a Sailor Senshi, for this power cannot be used for personal use and/or gain. But because Ruka doesn’t know she has this power, punishment is not dealt until the time is right for her to acknowledge she has it. However, this ability can be activated against her will, depending on her emotions as the given time. Ruka inherited this power from her mother, Diane Tsukino. Ruka Gallery Rukakaiba002.jpg Rukakaiba001.jpg Rukakaiba.jpg Trivia *Ruka is no longer a virgin. *Ruka's resentment towards her family is similar to Haruhi Suzumiya's who stated that she disliked her family. *Her relationship with Raphael Sasaki remained rocky even before they were intimate together and especially after when he left without a word of where he was going and why. *Though she would never admit it, she was actually jealous of the fact that Raphael moved Haley Russell into his home. *Ruka is the daughter of Gozaburo Kaiba and Diane Tsukino. *Originally she only hated her mother because of the simple fact that she believed the woman didn't care about her and just left her in the care of her father without so much as a word to where she went or why she left. However, she now hates her father because he had wrote in his will that he was going announce that he was letting Seto run Kaiba Corporation when she felt it was her birthright. *She hates both Seto and Mokuba, wants nothing to do with them, still wanting her father's company but what's decided is decided and she has no claim to it. *Seto, to help Diane out some, was willing to send money every month to help take care of not only the children she already had but Ruka as well. Even though the woman refused. *Ruka only lived with her mother for a short amount of time until she hired Matsui Taro who was a teenager at the time she hired him, to be her personal assistant. Eventually, she wanted to go live with him and her robot maid Akiza Izaoyoi (formerly known as Rai Misugi and Diana Tsukimotou) to get away from her mother. *Ruka also wants nothing to do with her half brothers and sisters. *Ruka only has one power and that's the ability to erase memories but this works against her during times of great stress and the power ends up activating and erasing part of her own memories for a short amount of time. *It is not known yet as to whether or not will she inherit Sailor Senshi powers of her own. *She has similar traits of her father and Seto mixed together where she is highly selfish but displays acts of anti-heroism once in a blue moon. It all depends on the situation and whom all is involved. *Ruka constantly abuses Matsui in the similar fashion of how Naru does to Keitaro whenever he says something stupid or she catches him in a sexual position with her robot maid. *Let it be known that Ruka does NOT like the game of Duel Monsters and finds it to be a complete waste of time for someone to dedicate their life to playing a children's card game. Also See *Seto Kaiba *Sailor Senshi *Diane Tsukino *Mokuba Kaiba *T-A Private Girls Academy